The Difference
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: ...between an Uchiha and an Uzumaki. The differences in raising an Uchiha baby and an Uzumaki one.


Disclaimer: No, not mine.

This is based on the way I was as a child

* * *

**The Difference...**

_...between an Uchiha and an Uzumaki._

* * *

The day Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were killed in a plane crash was a day that Fugaku Uchiha would remember forever. Not only did he lose his best friend, the Godfather to his two sons, but he gained a third son.

Naruto Uzumaki. Their two year old son.

Having already raised one child to the age of seven, Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto had some experience with children. Their second child was three months older than Naruto, and was doing as well as their first.

However, Fugaku Uchiha was about to learn something.

Uchiha babies were different from normal babies. They were more serene and quiet.

Uzumaki babies were different from normal babies as well. They were more hyper and loud.

And so begun Fugkau's experience...

--

He wouldn't stop _crying! _Two pairs of black eyes watched Fugaku as he paced in front of his sons, cradling Naruto in his arms and trying to get the boy to stop crying. He looked down at Sasuke who stared blankly back at him. Sasuke never did this! He was a quiet child! So was Itachi...

Naruto sniffed as he gazed up at Fugaku who looked around for a miracle answer. Just as he was contemplating calling Mikoto who was shopping, Itachi put the TV on.

Instantly Naruto's eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared at the box. Fugaku cautiously lowered the boy down in between his own sons. Sasuke immediately snuggled up to his best friend as they both watched TV.

Fugaku stepped back, staring at them all. All three boys didn't look up from the TV. Was it really that easy? He glanced at the TV.

The stock report.

Apparently they'd watch _anything._

Feeling quite please with himself, Fugaku left the room. Itachi was old enough to watch out for his two brothers. He had work to do.

He had to get online and buy a TV for every room of the house.

--

Every year, Fugaku took his sons to go see Disney on ice. They never said as much, but the child in them loved it. Naturally, Fugaku took Naruto with them, and the boy fitted right into their routine. He ate the same sweets, drank the same juice and was rapt all through the performance.

The change came _after, _when Mikoto carried Naruto back to the car and Fugaku carried Sasuke. Itachi opened the door for his mother, who smiled and strapped Naruto into his seat. Fugaku did the same with Sasuke, and then Itachi climbed in the back.

As they drove home, Fugaku was stumped. It was late, past eleven o' clock, and as usual, Itachi was drowsing against the window and Sasuke was already asleep. Naruto, however...

The bright child was bouncing up and down in his seat, still attempting to sing lyrics he didn't know, his eyes alight with joy. He was wide awake.

Fugaku looked across to Mikoto, who raised an eyebrow at him. Fugaku looked ahead again.

"Your turn," he grunted. He ignored the glare he received – it was nothing compared to his Uchiha glare.

--

"NO!"

It was odd, how that simple little word caused two grown adults to freeze in their tracks. They exchanged glances as they looked down at Naruto. The little blond had his arms crossed as he stomped his foot on the floor.

Naruto had called Sasuke a bastard. Heavens knew where he picked the word up (Fugaku suspected Kisame, Itachi's best friend) but he had been punished in the usual way – he was sent to his room.

However, Naruto had decided he didn't _want _to go.

"No!" he shouted. Mikoto sighed as she swept forward.

"Yes, Naruto," she said firmly. "You are going to your room! And you will think about what you said! It was a bad word."

"NO!" Naruto screamed as Mikoto grabbed his ear and began to pull him down the corridor. "NO!"

Mikoto pushed Naruto in his room, ignored the glare she received, and then did something they never did – she shut the door.

Naruto's screams stopped instantly. Mikoto and Fugaku exchanged looks at the silence until they heard a slight sob.

"No..." Naruto cried on the other side. "Please! Sorry!"

Naruto began to cry in earnest now, banging on the door and wailing.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed. Mikoto raised a hand to her mouth and took a step forward. Fugaku held out a hand to stop her. "Please! Sorry! Open door!"

After a couple more minutes of screaming Fugaku opened the door. Naruto was sitting on the floor sobbing, and Fugaku stepped forward. Naruto's head shot up.

"Go sit on your bed," Fugaku ordered. "And think about what you've done."

Naruto scrambled to obey, his legs swinging on the bed. Fugaku nodded before leaving the room – the door wide open behind him.

Naruto loved attention. He basked in it. Having the door closed, not knowing what was going on outside of his room, was torture for him.

--

It became common practise for Mikoto and Fugaku to threaten to close the door on Naruto if he did not do as he was told. Eventually, he stopped arguing with them and simply ran to his room. Fugaku was slightly suspicious, but Mikoto said he was learning.

They always sent Itachi to get him out, as Naruto hated disappointing his older brother. Sending Itachi made him feel bad, because he thought Itachi thought less of him. They always came back hand in hand, Itachi looking slightly amused.

Fugaku nodded as he watched Itachi teaching Sasuke how to read before heading down the hall. He would let Naruto out himself.

He stepped into the room and stopped, his eye twitching. Whenever they sent Naruto to his room they made him sit on the bed.

He was now sprawled out on it, asleep.

Fugaku sighed heavily as he ran a hand the length of his face.

Now they would have to think up a new punishment.

--

Easter was always a fun time of year for Sasuke and Itachi. They loved to look for the eggs in the garden – for Sasuke it was all about the chocolate. For Itachi, it was working out the pattern his father had set the eggs in and then anticipating where they would all be.

Fugaku shook his head as he watched Mikoto trying to coax Naruto further into the yard. The child clung to her leg, basket empty in his hand, as he shook his head no. Naruto hated the back of the garden, where the lawn ended, a number of large trees overshadowed everything and the plants grew large and wild.

"Come on," Mikoto cooed. "I'll go down with you."

"No," Naruto buried his face in her pants. "Scary."

They were at a loss of what to do. They were just about to give up when their youngest son came running back.

"Naru." He held out his basket, showing Naruto the eggs inside. "Come on!"

Sasuke wasn't taking no for an answer. He dragged Naruto down to the back of the garden, ignoring the boy's obvious fear, and began pointing out eggs for him to pick up. Soon Naruto was too busy gathering with Sasuke to care that he was in the back of the garden.

Fugaku shook his head as he took his wife's hand.

Raising an Uzumaki was certainly different from raising an Uchiha. But it could be done. And Naruto's bright smile made it worth it.

* * *

Ahaha, so yeah. I would always just tune out when watching TV, no matter what was on XD

I went and saw Disney on Ice every year!! And my older brother would fall asleep straight away, but I'd be up for ages, all hyper and happy!

Mm, I hated it when my mum shut my door. I don't know why, but apparently I screamed up a storm.

Yes! I used to fall asleep XD or read! Mum found out and was like 'damn... need a new punishment...'

I HATED the end of my Grandparent's backyard. I loved it when I got older, but I hated it as a child. They had a huge yard, and the first half was lawn, open sky and flowers, and then it was huge almond trees, a greenhouse, overgrown jungle-like plants :S It freaked me out as a child and I refused to go look for Easter eggs down there unless my Daddy went with me.

And yes, I still call my daddy 'Daddy'. I'm his favourite ^^


End file.
